


You're my caffeine

by fairyggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyggyu/pseuds/fairyggyu
Summary: Architect major Minghao! Is having a rough night so his boyfriend Junhui decided to help.**Can be read as a continuation of "French Vanilla Coffee"
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 19





	You're my caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Um this is kind of a continuation of my latest story "French Vanilla Coffee" but it can be read it as a one-shot too!! Hope you like it <3

It's been a long night for Minghao, being an architect major wasn't an easy thing for sure. Now it was 3 am and he was still fighting between the glue and rough sketches.

It usually doesn't take too much for him to finish his assignments, but tonight his head was aching and his eyes were almost closing. If he doesn't have a cup of coffee he would never finish this.

Speaking of caffeine, there it comes his saviour angel. His sleepy-looking boyfriend Junhui was slowly coming from their shared room. He was wearing one of Minghao's t-shirt that was not even close to his size, along with puffy eyes, pouty lips, and bed hair decorating his face.

"When are you going to finish? I was cold in the room all by myself." A grumpy Junhui said, plopping his arms around Minghao. He patted his head and answered.

"I was thinking about making another cup of coffee and then go to bed right after." His boyfriend turned around so he could sit on Minghao's legs, straddling him. Dropping his head on the crook of his neck, closing his eyes, and unhurriedly speaking.

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee. It's bad for your health and you know that." For sure he knows it, but name one architect student who has never drink a drop of some type of caffeine and never pulled an all-nighter on top of that.

Minghao loves his career, he loves discovering new textures and making new plans for his projects. But with all that, it also came the days which he wouldn't get any sleep. 

All those times wouldn't only affect him, but also his boyfriend. He would always complain about how lonely and bored he was. Later he would have to make up with hours of watching Junhui's favourites Chinese movies, kissing, and a lot of cuddling. 

"I know. But if I don't have any coffee then where would I get the energy to do everything I have left to do?" Minghao asked, rubbing Junhui's waist.

"You have me!" His boyfriend answered. Although his eyes were closed and seemed to be still a little bit sleepy, he threw his hands in the air. 

"What do you mean?" Minghao giggled.

"I mean that I could be your energy! I'll be right by your side, and when you're feeling sleepy I could kick you!" Junhui could feel his judging eyes. "Okay, perhaps kiss you." Now it's was him the one that chuckled.

"That would be great, but I have to finish this, so you can go back to sleep if you want."Junhui looked at him with pouty lips.

" No! I've already told you, I'm going to be your human caffeine. I'm not sleeping tonight, I'm staying with you." He crossed his arms.

In a matter of minutes, Junhui dropped his head on his boyfriend's neck again, trying to maintain his eyes open, but that's something difficult to do when he has his partner caressing his back and humming sweet melodies at times. 

Minghao knew Jun was asleep when soft snores started coming from his mouth but he stayed still a few moments, enjoying the warmth from his body.

Those moments turned into hours and those hours turned into blinding sunlight coming from the windows. He couldn't stop taking glances at his sleeping boyfriend, and by now the collar of his shirt was full of drool but he didn't care, he loved that.

Deciding it was time to get some rest and give Junhui a proper bed to sleep on, he got up securing his boyfriend's legs around his waist, walking into their room. Despite the motion, the older one only moved his head founding a more comfortable position.

When the younger entered the room he instantly reached for the bed, slowly placing Jun on it, setting him free from his arms following by him lying down turning himself facing his boyfriend. 

His long eyelash fluttered showing his gorgeous eyes. And with a yawn, he spoke.

"Why are you not hugging me?" Shortly after, he placed his arms around Minghao's neck, just like before. 

"Sometimes I forget how clingy and demanding you are" The smaller one said hugging his waist and tangling their legs together. Junhui just giggled at his statement. 

"I know you love me anyway, so good night baby." Minghao's hand reached his boyfriend's necks stroking it.

"Yes, you're right, I love you. Sleep well." 

After caressing and kissing a little bit more, they eventually went to sleep, keeping each company even in their dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you notice any mistakes please let my know!!


End file.
